


Да, хоббит есть хоббит, дракон есть дракон

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, мини [30]
Category: A Ballad of East and West - Rudyard Kipling, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>все уползли, здравый смысл и логика — первыми</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да, хоббит есть хоббит, дракон есть дракон

_Да, хоббит есть хоббит, дракон есть дракон, им нечего вроде делить_  
И судьбы их норнами не сплетены в одну неразрывную нить,  
Но куда ж, болезным, деваться им, если двое прекрасных дам  
Решили, что должен один из них за другим идти по следам?  
  
Итак, в одной уютной норе (не в подвале, не на трубе)  
Жил первый наш достославный герой — по имени мистер Б.  
По многим параметрам был он велик, например — по оси абсцисс  
(Что значит — велик он был более вширь, чем, скажем, вверх или вниз).  
Мушкетов жители той земли не ведали до сих пор,  
Но если б уже их изобрели — он был бы душой мушкетер:  
Ловок в движеньях, умом востер, а также на ногу скор.  
  
Прискорбной привычки он не имел бродить неизвестно где  
И жил под девизом «Один за всех!», когда шла речь о еде.  
Короче, из тех он достойных, в ком навряд ли найдешь изъян,  
И если б все были совы кругом, он был бы средь них дартаньян.  
  
Так славить его мне б хватило сил года два-три, ей-ей,  
Но к делу: он фрейлину полюбил при дворе королевы фей.  
И дева, как очень несложно понять, разделяла его интерес,  
Но сильные мира и судьбы их вдруг вмешались в этот процесс.  
  
Прекрасная королева фей с супругом делила трон  
Супруг красотою под стать был ей, а звался он ~~Сау~~ Оберон.  
Заметим (тут будет уместен курсив — решительно не too much),  
Он был _безумно, безумно_ ревнив, злопамятен и горяч  
(Начнет, бывало, посуду бить, так всю перебьет, хоть плачь).  
  
Была королева верной женой… то есть в принципе… но, нет-нет,  
Крутила романы на стороне: раз в несколько сотен лет.  
Случилось так и на этот раз: просто чтоб не покрыться мхом  
В минуту лихую она втихую увлеклась простым пастухом.  
При этом (не столько ради любви, сколько позерства для)  
Отдала ему подвязку свою — свадебный дар короля.  
  
Подвязка — это вам не колье, это все же интимный знак,  
Случайно по доброте души ее не отдашь никак.  
А если тем паче она шедевр ювелирного мастерства,  
То даже хоббит — и тот поймет: королева была не права…  
  
Как шила не утаишь в мешке, так не скроешь и, например,  
В веселом и многолюдном дворце слухи про адюльтер.  
А если ты, скажем, супруг того, кто адюльтер совершил,  
То слухи эти тебя язвят почище десятка шил.  
Король злополучный в чертогах своих хрипел как раненый бык,  
Зеленым огнем его взгляд горел, безумен, злобен и дик.  
И хитроумный коварный план в мозгу эльфийском возник.  
  
Возвестил Оберон, что устроит бал в честь лучшей из королев,  
А ей повелел, пусть приходит она, непременно подвязку надев.  
А придет без подвязки — с овчинку ей покажется небосвод:  
Монаршья немилость, пустая постель, скандал, монастырь, развод…  
Естественно, королеву фей не прельщал сей сценарий ничуть —  
И мертвенный, леденящий страх когтями стиснул ей грудь.  
И поняла она в тот же час: подвязку надо вернуть.  
  
Фрейлину-крошку вызвав к себе, она сказала: «Дитя!  
Сегодня лояльность твою ко мне испытаем мы не шутя.  
Ступай же и отыщи пастуха среди его мирных стад —  
Подвязку ты забери у него — и мчись, как стрела, назад!».  
Королеву сильней, чем родную мать, любила малютка К.  
И, выскользнув в ночь, побежала прочь, как лань лесная легка.  
  
Однако, жилье пастуха отыскав, узнала дурную весть:  
Что с неба слетевший жестокий дракон успел бедолагу съесть.  
А ценности, деньги, паспорт, часы и прочую дребедень  
С собой к Одинокой Горе унес — должно быть, на черный день.  
(Ломают голову много лет историки с той поры:  
Что делал в далеком Шире дракон аж с Одинокой горы?  
Немало есть версий на этот счет, но всегда остается шанс,  
Что он безыдейно летал играть с приятелем в преферанс).  
  
У бедной малютки от вести такой в глазах помутился свет,  
Как королеве подвязку вернуть, если подвязки нет?  
Но если ты преданна госпоже до мозга костей твоих,  
Не пожалеешь и жениха — коль есть у тебя жених.  
  
Не помня себя, летит крошка К. к знакомой уютной норе,  
И просит мистера Б. пойти в поход к Одинокой горе.  
Но не просто дойти до горы и там вокруг нее погулять,  
А дракона найти, найдя — победить и сокровище отобрать.  
Королева, мол, жертва жестокой молвы, помогите, мол, юный мой лев!  
И двинулся в путь мистер Б., умолчав, где он видел таких королев.  
Если милая просит — хоть в пекло пойдет познавший любовный недуг,  
Но коль настоящий мужчина он — с ним отправится верный друг.  
Или несколько — скажем, с мистером Б. увязалось тринадцать штук.  
  
Все они разнились между собой, сходились же лишь в одном:  
Даже самый высокий из них был, извините, гном.  
(Но узами дружбы и, так сказать, особой фратерните  
С героем был связан главный из них, гном по имени Т.)  
И часть дороги с ними прошел один очень серый маг,  
Что, в общем, не странно: в этих краях без мага совсем никак.  
Про этого ж добавляли те, кто давно его близко знал,  
Что он до того беспредельно сер, что практически кардинал.  
  
За синие горы, за белый туман ушел отважный отряд,  
Страшно подумать, сколько же их ждало впереди преград.  
И тролли встали у них у них на пути — но что значит жалкий тролль  
Тому, кто, решив королеву спасти, намертво вжился в роль?  
И орки за ними гнались по пятам верхом на лютых волках —  
Но тем, кого Доблесть и Долг ведет, неведомо слово «страх».  
И черные сети плели для них черные пауки  
В черном-пречерном густом лесу у черной-черной реки.  
Но были сердца героев чисты и кинжалы в руках крепки.  
  
Злой и коварный лесной король сумел захватить их в плен —  
Но разве четырнадцать смельчаков удержишь средь мрачных стен?  
Сломав засовы, разбив замки, на бочках уплыли они  
И в этих бочках летели вдаль, царю Гвидону сродни.  
И прыгали в тех же бочках они в стремительный водопад,  
Попробуй Гудини их трюк повторить — выжил бы он навряд.  
(И впечатлившийся главный гном промолвил: «Ну вашу мать!  
Нам надо б на этот аттракцион билетики продавать.  
Вот это, я понимаю — гешефт, я понимаю — толк.  
Сбежал из темницы раз пять или шесть — закрыл государственный долг!».)  
  
Бочки рассыпались на куски — всему ведь приходит срок.  
Огромный, как океан, водоем перед отрядом лег.  
Препятствие почище иных представляет зыбкая гладь  
Для тех, кто не может ходить по воде — но не умеет летать.  
Но, оглядевшись, узрели они нечто вроде челна.  
И много их было на берегу, а лодка была одна.  
А что хуже всего — не просто одна, а около рыбака,  
И гордого воина в нем они узнали издалека.  
Надменности во взоре его хватило б и семерым,  
И он молвил: «Я первым приплыл сюда — и не уплыву вторым.  
А если лодку кто у меня отнять попробует вдруг,  
Тому ответ мы дадим вдвоем: я и мой верный лук!».  
Однако недаром гласит молва: если гном — настоящий гном,  
Он торговаться уменье впитал с материнским еще молоком.  
Тринадцать гномов открыли рты — и сам не понял стрелок,  
Как вышло, что гномы в лодке уже, а в руке у него кошелек.  
  
И вот за плечами немало лиг… Робко сказав «ура!»,  
Смотрят с опаской вперед смельчаки, а впереди — Гора.  
Склоны ее возносятся вверх, куда-то к тучам седым,  
И пещера темнеет на полпути, а из пещеры — дым.  
И чтобы понять, кто таится там, семи пядей не надо во лбу,  
Как и то понять, что туда влезать — самому искушать судьбу.  
Но кто раз герой, тот герой всегда. Со львиной отвагой в груди  
~~Пискнул чуть слышно~~ Доблестно крикнул наш мистер Б.: «Эй, дракон, выходи!».  
  
Немало на свете цензурных слов, но и прочих немало есть,  
И многие из этих иных дракон успел произнесть,  
Завидев, кто к нему на сей раз в пещеру задумал лезть.  
  
И высунув голову из-за скал, взглянул он на белый свет.  
И вопрос читался в его глазах: «Обедать пора или нет?».  
Но было обедать рано еще, ведь (прошу простить за трюизм)  
Был упитан пастух, а у гадов всех медленный метаболизм.  
  
Тут вспыхнул безумный огонь в глазах гнома по имени Т.  
И вскричал он: «Эй ящер, вали сюда, хорош сидеть в темноте!  
Довольно киснуть в норе сырой, вылазь-ка из конуры.  
Знай же, что я — Король-под-Горой, а может быть, Царь Горы.  
Родословные предков моих длинны, беспородный ты кабысдох…».  
Дракон посмотрел на него с вышины и тоскливо подумал: «ох!».  
  
И этот «ох» для него самого прозвучал, как набатный звон,  
И себя, растяпу, хвостом по лбу хлопнул тотчас же он.  
Напрочь забыв о незваных гостях — странно, но это факт --  
Произнес дракон такие слова: «Неустойка… скандал… контракт!».  
Откуда-то он проворно извлек кепку, пальто и зонт  
И, бормоча про огонь и смерть, умчался за горизонт.  
  
Так окончился этот великий поход полной победой добра,  
И подвязку в пещере нашел мистер Б. средь груд иного добра.  
И тринадцать гномов до хрипоты опять кричали «Ура!».  
  
****  
  
На своей супруге интимный предмет на балу обнаружив в срок,  
Понял несчастный король Оберон, сколь груб он был и жесток.  
Миллион извинений возлюбленной он, от стыда сгорая, принес  
И она улыбалась сквозь пелену непролитых праведных слез.  
  
А виновник того, что слезы ее были столь сладки и свежи,  
От фрейлины получил поцелуй, и кольцо — от ее госпожи.  
(Проступал при нагреве какой-то узор на ободке золотом  
И возникал любопытный эффект… но мы сейчас не о том.)  
  
И долго и счастливо, верно, прожил до самой старости он.  
На том, пожалуй, делу конец… Вы спросите — а дракон?  
  
Загорался ли на горизонте день, спускалась ли с неба мгла —  
Дракон летел, и несли его два могучих черных крыла.  
И вот, спускаясь в ином краю, описал он широкий круг  
Над ресторанчиком, где один отставной военный хирург  
(Он же бывший хоббит) с девой сидел, ей нежно глядя в лицо.  
И дракон уже на подлете знал: У НИХ ТОЖЕ БЫЛО КОЛЬЦО.


End file.
